Zara Al-Salim
Princess Zara Al-Salim of Kuroq was the princess who was the target of a con. History Meeting Michael Thorne After Zara's father died, she left Kuroq for Los Angeles to do some shopping. She brought several people with her, including Qasim Halabi, her guardian. Qasim was marked for a con by Margot Bishop and Reginald Lennox III. While they distracted him, Ben caught the eye of Zara using the same car her father had owned and loved. He allowed her to drive the car, taking her away from Qasim. After their drive, they talked and she mentioned she was supposed to leave for New York the next day, which he said disappointed him. The next morning, Zara found Ben in the lobby of her hotel and said she'd decided to stay in LA. She told him about being a princess and he introduced himself as Michael Thorne. ("The Real Killer") Zara continued to bond with "Michael" and he shared details of his relationship with Alice with her. She encouraged him to call her and try to make up, but he maintained that Alice didn't want to see him. Michael, in turn, encouraged Zara to start taking more agency over her life, which led to her attending the Runyon Towers proposal herself, intending to invest in the property. At the meeting, Qasim decided to hold two towers, intending to shut Michael out of the deal. However, when speaking to Zara later, Michael learned that Qasim had lied to her about the holding fee and was pocketing the $6 million difference. They used "Stella Winters" (Margot), another investor, to let Zara know the truth. Zara found evidence that he'd lied on another occasion and fired him, saying he'd be escorted back to Kuroq for her brothers to deal with him. Unbeknownst to her, he was killed by Margot before he could return to Kuroq. ("The Trial") Final Con and Return to Kuroq When Zara learned that Qasim had never arrived in Kuroq and therefore her brother was coming to look for him and to take Zara back to Kuroq, she was worried. She liked the additional freedom women have in the US and started to think Qasim had the right idea by getting as much money together as he could and disappearing. She asked Michael to help her disappear. In order to the sell Zara the idea of freedom, Ben and Margot planned a con to convince Zara to invest in a foundation to support equal rights for woman around the world. Zara looked into options and chose the Worldwide Women's Fund and offered to have Michael meet the woman running it, actually Alice under the alias Paige Baker. By the time Michael came to close the deal and get the money, Zara's brother had arrived to take her. He immediately silenced her and prepared for them to leave. However, Zara, not wanting to back out of her promise, sold her personal belongings to raise the money. Before she left, she also gave Michael a necklace to give to Alice. ("The Princess and the I.P.") Relationships Familial Her father loved her deeply and taught her a lot about cars and even allowed her to drive, despite it being illegal for women in Kuroq. When he died, she escaped to the US. Her brothers were also very protective of her. When Qasim disappeared, one of her brothers, Bashir, came to the US for her. Friendships While she was in the US, she developed a friendship with Michael Thorne, whom she didn't know was actually Benjamin Jones. They maintained their relationship until Zara was forced to return to Kuroq. Career She is the princes of Kuroq. Gallery Appearances 1x02ZaraAlSalim.png|The Real Killer 1x03ZaraAlSalim.png|The Trial 1x04ZaraAlSalim.png|The Princess and the I.P. Promotional Stills 1x02-23.jpg 1x02-24.jpg 1x02-26.jpg 1x02-27.jpg 1x02-29.jpg 1x02-30.jpg 1x02-31.jpg 1x02-37.jpg 1x02-39.jpg 1x02-40.jpg 1x03-30.jpg 1x03-36.jpg 1x03-42.jpg 1x03-43.jpg 1x03-44.jpg 1x03-45.jpg 1x03-46.jpg 1x03-49.jpg 1x03-50.jpg 1x04-1.jpg 1x04-2.jpg 1x04-3.jpg 1x04-4.jpg 1x04-7.jpg 1x04-8.jpg 1x04-10.jpg 1x04-11.jpg 1x04-12.jpg 1x04-16.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Marks